Virgin No More
by Jay-Jay12393
Summary: A lemon oneshot from my story SoFT. Remember when Naruto was on the boat with that pink haired beauty. If you dont, well then let me show you what happened. NarutoxMoka


**Okay I finally finished this lemon. I know, I know. I took forever and I'll just like to say don't blame me, blame college.**

**Whatever, you've guys waited patiently so here it is.**

**Seals of Forgotten Time**

**Lemon**

**Naruto/Moka**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire. I don't own the characters or anything else. If you are reading this, I'm going to assume you are over eighteen, because this is a lemon one-shot. If you are younger, this is your last time to leave. I'm not responsible for what happens to you._

**Virgin No More**

**XxX Naruto Age 16 XxX**

The sun was in the process of going down this day. If anyone had to guess it was around six o'clock, meaning it was going to be dark soon.

Naruto was currently relaxing by the pool. He's been doing that for the past couple of days. He was wearing a pair of white swim trunks, with blue tribal markings along its right side. His time on the cruise was absolutely the best time he's ever had, bar none.

Don't get him wrong, he loved the ninja life as much as the next shinobi. But a vacation of this caliber was just what the doctor ordered.

Speaking of doctors, when Tsunade found out he pulled a disappearing act, she's going to murder him. He might as well appreciate the time he had, because it was only a matter of time, before he would become accustomed to a couple dozen of her super punches.

'If I'm going to die, I'm going to die a hero.' he thought to himself looking down at the seal he was finishing. His eyes widened when he seen sake all over the design. He shed classic anime tears and dropped to his knees. "NOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed in despair. Also scaring the living daylights out of everybody in the vicinity.

"Aww, poor thing." The blonde heard from above him. He looked up to see a beautiful girl with even more beautiful light green eyes. Her long pink hair flowed down her back, her lips were beautifully tinged pink and her cheeks seemed to be blushing as she looked at him. "Your beautiful drawing is ruined." she said, her voice being the sweetest thing he's ever heard.

Naruto remembered her nearly immediately. Pink hair that beautiful is rare, Sakura's wasn't that beautiful. Her swim attire had changed, so instead of a pink two piece bikini, she was wearing an orange two piece bikini. 'My favorite color…' Naruto thought still checking her out. The blonde noticed her small, yet perky, C-cup breast.

"**Say something baka!"** Naruto heard the fox yelled in his mind.

The ninja shook his head and smiled at the girl. "Oh, it was just a doodle. I can easily recreate it." he said shrugging his shoulders. "Thank you for worrying beautiful." he complimented.

The beautiful teen blushed cutely, "Tha-thank you. You know you're cute too." she said making Naruto blush a little at the compliment. It wasn't everyday that a beautiful girl told him he was cute.

The whiskered teen smiled widely, giving her one of his genuine smiles. "Why thank you. I work out a lot." he said playfully flexing his biceps at her.

She giggled at his antics and looked at his table. "If you don't mind me asking…" she started. Naruto gave her the 'Go-ahead' and she resumed talking. "Why were you drinking sake while working on something, that is clearly important to you?"

"Ooh, that's a good question." the blonde muttered making the girl giggle again. "Well Ms… uhh?" Naruto trailed off not knowing her name.

The pinkette blushed deeply in embarrassment. "Oh, how rude of me. I'm Moka. Akashiya Moka." she said extending her hand.

The blonde took her hand and lightly kissed her knuckles. "A pleasure to meet you Moka-chan, I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." he said lightly kissing her knuckles again, finding the texture of her skin to be absolutely irresistible.

"Well, since you asked so nicely Moka-chan. I found drinking sake helped me relax. It doesn't get me inebriated like many others." he said smiling at her blushing face, reluctantly letting go of her hand. "And I really don't know why I was drinking while working." he said rubbing his head sheepishly.

Moka giggled, briefly covering her mouth. "Well why don't I take your mind off of your little doodle and I'll let you spend your last day with me."

Naruto looked confused at that. "Don't you mean our last day on the cruise?" he asked lightly scratching his cheek.

Moka giggled, "No, I own this cruise ship."

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled in surprise. "You own this big ass boat?" he said, using less decibels.

The bubbly teen giggled, raising her index finger. "It's a ship, not a boat. And yes, in a manner of speaking, I do own this ship… my Kaa-chan owns it." she added before Naruto could ask her to clarify.

Naruto's mouth was set in a classic 'Oh' form. "So where is your mother?" the blonde asked curiously. The female giggled and zipped her lip with a smile. "She's right behind me, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I am." said a sweet motherly voice.

Naruto slowly turned to find a woman that looked exactly like Moka. Her hair was a little longer, but was up in a bun. She seemed to be slightly taller, and her figure was more… mature. Wider hips, bigger bust, and plumper lips.

The blonde looked between the two pink haired beauties and unconsciously licked his lips. The whiskered sixteen year old found Moka to be cuter, maybe because he couldn't see the mom's entire figure. Her white kimono with cherry blossom petals, hid what he couldn't guess.

"Hello Naruto-san, my name is Akasha Bloodriver. I've been watching you and my daughter for the past ten minutes." she said slightly surprising the blonde.

Naurto knew that somebody must have been watching them, he was being loud. "How do you know my name?" he asked, sweat dripping down his brow.

"Remember, I've been watching you. I just said it." she said with a straight face.

'Oh yeah.' Naruto thought rubbing his head. "So what do you think about me?" he asked getting straight to the point.

Akasha continued to stare into Naruto's blue eyes, her own dark green eyes bore into his soul. She could tell that he had a secret about him and that secret was a big and dangerous one. But she could also see that he was genuinely kind.

Moka sat there watching her mother and the blonde look at each other. She comically switched between the two in curiosity.

Akasha smiled at Naruto, "You seem like a nice boy. A virgin from the looks of it." she mumbled the last part. "Have fun." she said turning around and walking away.

Naruto continued to stare at her back. He knew when he was being analyzed and it just happened now. The blonde didn't know what the older pinkette knew about him, but judging by her exiting retort, it must have been nothing to worry about. 'How'd the hell she know I was a virgin?' he thought to himself.

"**Duh kit, you practically ooze virgin."** The Kyuubi answered.

'You know what fur ball…' Naruto thought before he cut their connection.

"Come on Naruto-kun. You heard my mother, let's have fun." Moka said pulling on the blonde's arm, towards the pool.

"But my work?" Naruto muttered reaching out for the table that was already too far away.

"Get in the pool, you've worked enough." she said successfully throwing him in the swimming pool.

Water flew into the air, signifying the splash. Naruto emerged from the water and spit out some water that got into his mouth. "That was very mean Moka-chan." he said running a hand through his drenched hair.

She giggled cutely and pouted a little, "Fine, you can pull me in." she said extending her hand.

Naruto smiled, "I don't want to pull you in, I want to get out." he said slowly moving over to her.

The pout was on full blast now. "Fine." she said grabbing his hand. She squeaked when she was suddenly pulled into the water.

Naruto laughed when she emerged from the water with an angry pout. "Sor-" he was stopped with a splash of water hitting his face. He sputtered and hid underwater from the assault.

He swam under her and rose up. When he rose, Moka rose up too. She started laughing and held Naruto's head as she sat on his shoulders. "You sneaky blonde." she said laughing.

"Who wants to play chicken." Naruto said loudly to the others in the pool. And sooner than later, they had their first opponents. A blonde girl and a brown haired male. "First one to knock the other female in the water wins." Naruto explained before they started.

They played like this for up to twenty minutes, Moka, always knocking her opponents in the water. Now Moka was getting hungry as her stomach growled, because that's all Naruto could hear. Said girl blushed and slightly clenched her thighs on Naruto's head while she covered her stomach. "I'm hungry." she said giggling when Naruto's own stomach growled.

"Me too." Naruto chuckled and tried to sheepishly rub his head, but only succeeded in rubbing her butt.

Moka squeaked and heavily blushed, like a certain Hyuga. She clenched her thighs tighter in shock and looked down. "Stop rubbing my butt." she said struggling to get off. They both fell in the water, and by the time Naruto emerged, she was already out of the pool waving for him to hurry up so they could eat.

Naruto himself blushed and looked at his hand. **"Your making the lady wait."** Kyuubi said.

Naruto inwardly growled. 'Stop reconnecting the connection.' he said cutting it again, not hearing the fox laugh.

The blonde then unconsciously used chakra to raise himself out of the water. Thankfully, he was by the edge, so it just looked like he grabbed onto the edge.

Moka was a little confused but she paid it no attention and grabbed Naruto's hand. "Come on, I'm starving." she said pulling him to the cruise restaurant.

"Don't you think we should get dry first?" Naruto said allowing her to pull him.

Naruto's question was answered by a towel being thrown in his face. "Here use mine." she said not slowing down in the slightest.

The blonde didn't even get to use it, because he was still moving. So he just held onto it until they walked in the restaurant. "Greetings Moka-sama, how are you this evening." said a male butler.

"Hi Batora-san. (Butler) I'm good. Me and a friend here are just going to go to my usual table. Come on Naruto-kun." she said resuming his dragging.

The blonde in question had tried to use the time he was standing still to dry himself, and was surprised when he started getting dragged again.

Not a minute later, they arrived at their table and Moka sat down and called over a waiter. "Shu-san, you know what I want." she said waving at the waiter who smiled and nodded.

"What about the gentleman here?" Shu said looking at Naruto who was looking through the menu.

The blonde's eyes lit up as his mouth watered, "Ramen… beef, shrimp, chicken, pork, and double pork." he droned handing the waiter the menu.

"Um, sir, don't you think that's a bit too much ramen?" the waiter said, only to be met with a deadly stare and a bit of KI.

"Just give me the ramen." Naruto said making the waiter nodded and walk away. Naruto had been living off of rations since he got here, because he didn't have any money on him. And he hasn't had any ramen in a week and his stomach didn't like that at all.

Moka watched the interaction with curiosity. "Wow, you really like your ramen." she giggled.

"Yes I do, I grew up on the noodles." Naruto said grabbing and unconsciously twirling a chopstick on his finger.

"Really, your parents didn't feed you anything else?" she asked watching as the chopstick fell and the atmosphere became gloomy.

"My parents didn't feed me anything. They died the day I was born." he said as an awkward silence followed.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know." she said lightly grasping his hand from across the table.

"Its okay, it was years ago. I had help from my village's leader, so I got by alright." he said.

"Oh really, what village you grow up in?" Moka asked tightening her hold on his hand.

"Konohagakure no sato." Naruto said, still on autopilot.

"So you are a ninja." she said shocking Naruto.

"Huh? No I just grew up there." the blonde said mentally hitting himself.

Moka studied him, "Nope. Ninja." she said giggling.

Naruto lowered his head. "Yes I'm a ninja." he said, making her quietly squeal.

"Sweet Kami, I never met a Konoha ninja before. Well I've met four about two years ago, but one of them was really bland, the other two were kind of crazy. Only the female seemed normal." she said touching her lip while thinking about the team.

"I think I know which team your describing." Naruto said thinking about a certain duo screaming about youth. One talking about fate and the last one talking about weapons.

"So tell me about this war that's going on. Aren't supposed to be fighting with them?" Moka asked curious about Naruto's job in the fight.

Naruto rose a brow in question, "How do you know about the war?" he asked.

"Everybody knows about the Fourth Shinobi World War. We just don't know the details." she said gasping in appreciation as her food arrived. Tempura shrimp, a plate that held six dango sticks and a cup of jasmine tea.

"Your food will be here shortly sir." Shu the waiter said briskly walking back.

The two nodded at his retreating back. "Mm, this looks delicious." Moka said eyeing her lunch. "You want me to wait for yours?" she asked glancing at the blonde.

The blonde shook his head and smiled, "No, you can start eating."

Based on the fact that she was starving, Naruto wasn't surprised when, after saying a quick 'Itadakimasu' she immediately ate two of her sixteen shrimps and an entire stick of dango. He chuckled when the pinkette glanced at him for a quick second and blushed. "Gomen." she said wiping her mouth and resuming her lunch at a civil pace.

About two minutes later the waiter returned with the five bowls of ramen. "Here you go sir, as you requested." he said setting the bowls in front of the blonde.

Mouth watering, eyes dilating, and nose flaring. Naruto looked at the bowls of ramen with tears prickling the corners of his eyes. "its beautiful." he whispered. "ITADAKIMASU!" he yelled breaking the chopsticks and digging in.

His pace matched Moka's previous pace and he wasn't embarrassed, because he loved ramen. Moka watched him and giggled.

They went along like this until the food was finished. The blonde leaned back and patted his stomach. "That ramen was pretty good, not as good as Ichiraku but good nonetheless." he said.

"Really, don't let the chefs here that." the pinkette said smiling.

The blonde smiling and noticed the sun had gone down completely. "Sorry Moka-chan, thanks for the dinner. But I have to get back to work." he said standing and walking away.

"Wait Naruto-kun." Moka said following him. "Can I watch you work at least. I mean, considering the complications, this may be the last time we see each other and I just want to spend more time together." she said now by his side.

The blonde looked at her cute smile, "Are you sure? Its going to be boring just watching me draw the seal."

"I'm sure, nothing is going to be boring about this night." she said.

The blonde being the person that he was, was unable to detect the sultry tone she used. He just smiled and nodded and led her to his place of rest.

Naruto opened the cabin and smiled at the place. It was the same size as his apartment but it was better furnished. He even made himself a place to keep the previous tenant. The man was a heavy civilian that he stuck inside the closet with a sleeping seal on him. The reason why he didn't have money was because he fed the big guy once. Worse decision in his life, after that he slapped another sleeping seal on him and he was out like a light.

Naruto sat down at his desk and looked at the amount of failed prototypes he had come up with. They made no kind of sense, but the one that did, he took with to the pool and we all know what happened then. Luckily he had a good enough memory about it to start anew.

But he didn't have a chance to renew his efforts, because somebody's arms were around him and somebody's lips were on his neck. "Come on Naruto-kun, don't work on that boring drawing and come work on me." she said kissing and sucking on his neck.

The blonde immediately freaked out and substituted himself with a pillow. Moka smiled into the pillow and dropped it. "You really are a ninja, all the more reason I want to be with you." she said crawling over to the blonde who was against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto said watching her crawl in that sexy swimsuit. Her hips raised up in the air, swinging tantalizingly back and forth, to and fro. His lower half made itself known and Moka pounced on it.

"Ooh your little guy looks painful contained in these trunks. How about I release him." she said pulling down his trunks and releasing his seven inch hard-on. "Oh my you're a big boy." she said grasping onto his member and slowly pumping him.

"**Finally the kit's about to get laid. Kit? Kit? Oh whatever, make me proud."** the Kyuubi said perversely smiling in his cage.

**XxX Lemon Start XxX** _(Last warning: If you are too young, you might as well stop reading now.)_

All Naruto could do was stare into Moka's eyes as she pumped his rod. 'So this is a hand job. Damn Ero-sensei never told me it was this good.' he thought as his right hand unconsciously moved to the pinkette's head and guided her mouth onto his dick.

"Get it nice and wet." he also said unconsciously.

That made Moka a little wet and she sped up and started licking the dick in her hand. She opened her mouth and started sucking, steadily pumping the part not currently in her mouth, all the while moaning and sending vibrations along the cock.

Naruto groaned in pleasure and helped the civilian girl by bouncing her head up and down, like a basketball.

The blonde soon got an idea and released the girl from his cock. " What are you doing?" she asked as a dollop of saliva dropped into the valley of her breast.

Naruto pointed to her breast. "I'm going to put my dick in there." he said not bothering to take the top off.

"Well then head on to the bed and let me do all the work." Moka said as Naruto did just that. He kicked his trunks off as they had just pooled around his ankles and sat down.

Moka again crawled over to Naruto and grabbed his dick. She sucked it for a while and then stuck it between her C-cup tits. With that she began pumping her tits along his dick. She bent her head and sucked on the mushroom top.

"Ooh your cock is throbbing so much between my tits. Are you going to cum Naruto-kun? Go ahead and spray your thick cum all over my pretty face." Moka said pumping him and licking the tip faster.

Naruto had held on for the past minute but that drove him over the edge and he happily obliged. Three strong spurts erupted from his cock and covered Moka's face. The first hit her forehead, the second hit her right cheek, the last hit her chin. The last mini spurts created a small pool in her cleavage. "Wow that's a lot of cum." Moka said amazed licking lips and collecting what her tongue couldn't reach with her fingers.

The blonde was busy on his back breathing heavily with half lidded eyes. If a tit job was that heavenly, then the bigger the size the more pleasurable it would be and Tsunade had the biggest size he knew.

The civilian girl looked down at the penis that refused to get limp. "Good your still hard and I'm wet enough already. Lets get to the main course." she said climbing on the bed and kissing the blonde's chest. She rose to his neck and started licking it. "Come on fuck me." she whispered in his ear.

That made Naruto snapped. He grabbed her ass and quickly guided it to his steel pole and slammed it down on her. She screamed and bit into the blonde's neck. Naruto groaned and roughly thrust up into her pussy. "AHH! SO ROUGH!" she screamed as her pussy was being destroyed.

Her moans were really loud and at the sound of it, they were going to attract some attention. So one of Naruto's hands came up and put her face back into his shoulder and she unconsciously bit his neck again, in the exact same place.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** with instructions already in place, the clone got to work on a sound suppression seal.

Moka rose her head and bent backwards as she had an orgasm. Fortunately the clone placed the seal on the walls before she screamed loudly. Naruto didn't stop his thrusting and it kept Moka in her orgasm.

The clone gave Naruto a thumbs up, which he returned. Before the clone left he smacked Moka's ass hard and dispelled. The moaning scream Moka gave was music to Naruto's ears. "Oh you liked how my clone slapped your ass." Naruto said smacking her ass again and again, leaving a red imprint on her ass.

"Oh Kami this is the roughest fuck I've ever had." she screamed now bouncing her hips herself.

"Oh shit I'm about to cum." Naruto said as her walls were clamping so tightly around his dick.

"Don't you dare cum yet. I want to do it together." she said pushing herself off of Naruto's chest and bouncing roughly.

Naruto watched as her tits bounced and rose his hands to stop them and twist her nipples. "OH FUCK! Keep playing with my nipples." she said encasing her hands over his. "AH AH AH AH AHHHH FUCK NARUTO-KUN!" she screamed as Naruto rose and started sucking on her nipples.

She was close, maybe even closer than him. Naruto used a bit of chakra and thrust up in his sit up position. "I'M CUMMING!" Moka screamed as her juices started spraying all over Naruto's dick and the sheets below. The blonde kept thrusting, before he too started cumming deep within Moka's woman canal, which triggered another orgasm from Moka.

Moka was bent far backwards to the point where it looked painful. She was breathing heavily and her tongue lolled out of her mouth. She was mumbling incoherently and one of her eyes was closed while the other was half lidded.

Naruto was nearly in the same state, except his dick still refused to go down. So with a round three in mind, he flipped Moka's body on its side and felt her walls clamp down even tighter than before. He groan as he started pumping slowly.

"Mm, Naruto-kun, you want to go again… you're insatiable. At least give my pussy more time to rest." she said unknowingly giving Naruto another idea.

"Okay, I'll have to find another HOLE!" Naruto said taking his dick out of her pussy, watching as his cum gushed out, before he slammed it into her asshole.

"AHHH! NARUTO! WHEN I SAID LET MY PUSSY REST, I MEANT LET ME GIVE YOU ANOTHER BLOWJOB OR SOMETHING!" she screamed loudly between thrust.

"Sorry Moka-chan, but I'm way too far ahead now. Trust me, you'll start enjoying it sooner than you think." he said pumping harder.

"AH YOUR GOING TO DESTROY MY INSIDES!" she screamed.

"Any moment now, any moment now." Naruto continued to whisper.

Moka grabbed Naruto's head and crashed her lips against his in a rough kiss. After two minutes she gasped for breath, Nauto's face still in her hands. "fuck my ass harder." she whispered, twisting her body and propping it up with her hands and knees.

Naruto grinned smugly as he yet again obliged and thrust harder into her ass. His hips were nothing but a blur as he fucked the pinkette with all he had, bent on fucking her brains out.

"AHH! MY ASS HURTS SOO GOOD! KEEP FUCKING MY ASS NARUTO-KUN! She said as her pussy continued spurting her and Naruto's cum.

Her arms soon gave out and her face collided with the only pillow on the bed. Her ass now a bit higher in the air Naruto slowed down his thrust. He lightly spit on his hands and rubbed them together and smacked her ass hard. Then he renewed his efforts and slammed his hips against her ass, watched as the meat jiggled with each thrust.

"What did I tell you, I knew you were going to love this. Agh I'm gonna cum." Naruto grunted as he came deep in her bowels.

Moka moaned feeling the cum in her stomach. She leaned back and put her arms around Naruto's neck and kissed him deeply. Naruto hugged her from behind, his arms under her breast. "That was too good to be true." he whispered against her lips.

He rose a brow when she didn't respond. He lifted one of her eye lids and saw that it was glazed over. 'Huh I fucked her unconscious.' he thought.

"**Kit you made me so proud."** the Kyuubi said as one of his tails wiped a tear from his eye.

Naruto was only half listening because Moka was still thrusting her hips against his dick. He took his dick out and again watched his cum gush out, and yet his dick was still hard. So he put it back in her pussy and laid on the bed behind her. 'I'll finish the seal tomorrow. Now is the time for rest.' Naruto thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**XxX Lemon End XxX**

**A/N: Finished with the lemony goodness. Again I apologize for the long wait, but hey its finished isn't it. Tell how I did for my first lemon one-shot.**

**Now that I'm thinking about it, I'm going to have to do a lemon story, but that's going to be much later in life.**

**Peace out perverts!**

**I'm out**


End file.
